Three
by stealth gato
Summary: Sasuke has three lovers in one. Sasu/Naru Sasu/naruko mention of Sasu/Kyu WARNING: this story contains yaoi! there is a LEMON chapter. language and other adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!  
WARNING: SEX!! BOY/BOY and BOY/GIRL

okay so i king of got this idea from a story that i read here about sasuke having a female alternate personality. I can't remember the title or who wrote it and i don't really want to search through all of the ff so if you know that story/author tell me so i can give them kind of credit. I also got this idea from a picture i saw of Naruto, Kyuubi and Naruko together. Again don't remember anything else, so if you know it tell me. This turned out longer than i was initially intending but whatevs. hope you enjoy...

* * *

Three

He heard the front door open and shut. He waited patiently to hear the footsteps that followed so that he would know which one was coming. He heard the clicking of Heels on the hard-wood floor and knew it was Kuri. He sighed. Not that he didn't love Kuri, he just wished his real lover would show up every once in a while.

"Sasu-koi." A soft voice called.

"In the study." Sasuke answered her. The study door slid open and Sasuke looked up to see the beautiful blonde haired, blue eyed woman standing there. She had a foxy grin on her face.

"Hello, love." She said. Sasuke looked at the skin-tight, black leather miniskirt and the blood red, lace corset she wore along with the black strapped stilettos. He always did enjoy the way she dressed. She definitely had better fashion sense than her two counterparts: dark, morbid, mysterious and seductive.

"How was work?" Sasuke asked looking over some paperwork.

"The same." She shrugged. Sasuke nodded. Kuri worked at a gentleman's club. Not as a stripper; no, Sasuke would never allow that. She was a waitress there. Sasuke remembered the first time he had met her.

**Flashback**

_"What can I get you?" The young blonde girl asked Sasuke. Sasuke took in her appearance. Dark red leather pants with a black leather belt with silver studs that wasn't looped through the belt-loops it just hung on her hips. Her stomach was showing and her black tube-top barely covered her large breasts. Sasuke noticed the bright blonde hair and the striking blue eyes and was suddenly reminded of Naruto._

_"Anything. Something strong. I don't care." Sasuke slurred. He had been at the bar for a few hours. He had recently discovered that he might have a crush on his once best friend and was hoping a visit to a 'gentleman's club' would cure him. Sasuke laughed at the title. 'Gentleman's'? Who were they trying to fool? The place had only perverted men who were either too busy or too disgusting to have an actual relationship. Then of course there was Sasuke trying to convince himself that he was still straight._

_"Anything? That's a dangerous drink to ask for in a place like this. Especially if someone is as hot as you are." The girl gave a foxy grin._

_"Just get me something." Sasuke groaned. The stupid girl with her stupid blonde hair and stupid blue eyes and stupid foxy grin like Naruto's. The girl sighed and walked off. She returned with a bottle and two shot glasses._

_"This is the best we've got. But if you're gonna drink it, you'll need a partner." The girl said._

_"Then you can join me." Sasuke said pointing at the empty chair at his table._

_"I'm not sure if I can do that." She said._

_"I'll make it worth your while." Sasuke said. The girl smiled and sat down._

_"I'm Kuri, by the way. Kuri Tokimao." The girl told him. Sasuke started pouring the drinks for them._

_"I'm, Sasuke." Sasuke said._

_"Oh, I know who you are. Everyone knows who Sasuke Uchiha is." Kuri smiled at him. Sasuke shrugged and drank his drink. Kuri laughed and took a drink as well. "So, Sasuke Uchiha, what is a guy like you doing out all alone on a night like this? Shouldn't you be out with someone special?" Kuri asked as she poured their drinks. Sasuke snorted._

_"The only person who is special to me is the reason I'm in here by myself." Sasuke said. Kuri looked slightly shocked and a bit confused._

_"You're involved with one of the girls here?" She asked almost sadly._

_"No. I think I might be gay." Sasuke said and then bit his lip feeling like a fool for just confessing that. Kuri's eyes widened._

_"Really? If you're gay, why are you in a titty bar?" Kuri asked plainly._

_"I said I think I might be. So I'm here trying to decide whether I am or not." Sasuke sighed._

_"I could help you decide." Kuri said suggestively with the stupid foxy grin again._

_"No thank you." Sasuke said. Sighing that even in a gentleman's club he got hit on by fan-girls._

_"That's not what I was suggesting." Kuri said leaning back and crossing her arms over her chest. "I was thinking of talking to you about it. You see, I know this person who also might be gay. Well, I mean he is; he's in love with his best friend so I know what it's like to be confused about it." Sasuke looked at the girl and sighed._

_"He's my best friend." Sasuke said. Kuri sat up slightly and stared at Sasuke. He could see a bit of hope in her eyes and was confused. "What?"_

_"So you're in love with your best friend?" She asked._

_"Yeah. It's stupid. I tried to kill him, I ran away, tried to kill him again and he just kept following me trying to get me to come back here. When I finally did come back everyone always told me how devoted he was to me. How I was his most important person. And then I started to spend more and more time with him, but then he would always have to go off somewhere and I realized that I didn't ever want him to leave. I wanted to always be with him and then I realized that it wasn't just friendship I was feeling for him anymore." Sasuke sighed._

_"So you're in love with him?" Kuri asked._

_"You remind me of him kind of." Sasuke said. Kuri looked shocked and nervous._

_"R-really?" She asked softly._

_"Sorry, I didn't mean to say something like that. I must be drunker than I thought." Sasuke said._

_"No, it's alright. Perfectly alright." Kuri said blushing slightly._

_"Can I ask you something?" Sasuke asked. Kuri looked at him. "Please don't be offended, I'm not very good at stuff like this. But does your job description only have waitressing or are there other things you can do for customers?" Sasuke asked._

_"What exactly did you have in mind?" She asked slightly out of breath._

_"Well, you really do look like him. Can I just pretend and," Sasuke started awkwardly. He was too drunk to care at how disgusted he should be with himself for acting like this. Sasuke Uchiha would never pick up a girl in a bar. Sasuke Uchiha would never ask a woman to pretend to be someone else. But here he was asking this stranger to have sex with him so that he could pretend she was Naruto._

_"Sure." Kuri said almost too quickly. Sasuke knew it was probably a bad idea to have sex with one of his fan-girls. If word got out about this he would probably end up being raped on the street by a swarm of them. But he really didn't care at the moment._

_"When do you get off?" Sasuke asked huskily._

_"Five minutes ago." Kuri said. Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the bar and to his car. He helped her in and then jumped into the driver's seat and sped home. Once inside, they made it to Sasuke's bedroom before Sasuke lost control. Kuri immediately submitted to whatever he wanted to do to her. The way her body was reacting was almost as if she needed it as badly as Sasuke did. Sasuke pushed her onto the bed a little harder than he had planned. "Ow, stupid teme." Kuri said. Kuri froze and Sasuke stiffened._

_"What?" Sasuke asked softly._

_"Nothing." Kuri said sitting up and pulling on Sasuke. "Just keep going, please." She begged. Sasuke shook his head._

_"I want to know what you said." Sasuke said sternly. In on sense he hoped he heard wrong. In the other he was praying to every god in the universe that he had heard right. Kuri looked away from him._

_"You heard what I said." She said softly._

_"Na- no, no it can't be you." Sasuke shook his head and backed away a few steps._

_"You wanted it to be before." Kuri whispered and started crying softly._

_"Naruto?" Sasuke asked._

_"This is stupid, I'm leaving." Kuri said standing up and starting to leave. Sasuke grabbed her arm and turned her to face him._

_"This is not stupid. Tell me it's really you." Sasuke said firmly but softly._

_"It's really me." She whispered. Tears rolled down her cheeks and Sasuke gently wiped them away. As the wetness was wiped across her skin, the makeup smeared revealing the whisker marks hidden beneath._

_"Naruto." Sasuke whispered before leaning down to kiss her gently._

_"Don't be mad." She whispered._

_"I'm not. Just confused." Sasuke said. Kuri nodded and smiled slightly._

_"I started training to be hokage. Tsunade told me the training would take a year and a half at least. But because of the training I couldn't go on missions. I needed the money and no one would hire Naruto the deamon carrier. So I changed into Naruko, but I knew no one would hire me as Naruko it was too obvious that I was still Naruto so I made up Kuri Tokimao. All I have to do is put on makeup and no one knew the difference." Kuri said. "So now I'm Naruto Uzumaki by day and Kuri Tokimao by night." Sasuke looked at her for a few seconds and leaned forward to kiss her gently._

_"Do you think for tonight you can be Naruto again?" Sasuke whispered against her lips. Kuri smiled and quickly changed back into Naruto. Naruto's eyes were shining with tears as he looked up at Sasuke. Sasuke smiled at him and kissed him again. "Hey." He said softly._

_"Hey." Naruto said softly back._

**End Flashback**

"What are you doing, Sasu-koi?" Kuri asked.

"Just finishing up mission reports for the hokage." Sasuke said. Kuri smiled.

"Naru-koi will be happy to hear that." Kuri said. Sasuke looked up at her.

"Where is Naru-koi tonight?" Sasuke asked. After a few months changing between Naruto and Kuri, they started developing different personalities. It was almost as if they were two different people in the same body.

"Does Kuri-chan displease you?" She asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"No, Kuri. You don't displease me. I was just wondering." Sasuke told her.

"Naru-koi is somewhere. Being hokage is hard work." Kuri told him. Sasuke nodded and sighed.

"I understand that." Sasuke said.

"Are you sad, Sasu-koi?" Kuri asked. Sasuke didn't want to upset Kuri and so he shook his head.

"Just tried." Sasuke said. Kuri walked up to him and pulled him out of his chair.

"Then let's go to bed." She said. Sasuke let Kuri lead him to their bedroom and pull off his clothes before he fell on the bed. Kuri also undressed and laid down next to him. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her protectively and they both tried to fall asleep. Sasuke really did love Kuri. But He didn't want to upset her by telling her he'd rather see Naruto come home than her at least a couple of nights a week. He couldn't really remember the last time Naruto had fallen asleep next to him. It was always Kuri or Kyuubi.

Sasuke laughed softly. He had three lovers in one body. He loved them all, but he definitely loved Naruto the most because he was the one he fell in love with first. However, being Hokage by day and a cocktail waitress by night wore Naruto out. He usually let Kyuubi sleep with Sasuke because it took less effort. Staying as Kuri was too much work and Naruto was always too tired to be with him, so Kyuubi took that role a lot. If it wasn't Kyuubi it was Kuri because Naruto would get stuck as her. Not like he couldn't change back, it was just that Kuri's personality took over after a while. Sasuke had suggested that Naruto quit his job at the bar but Naruto told him that Kuri liked her job. Sasuke didn't mind though. When Naruto came home from the hokage's office he would change into Kuri's outfit before changing into her. Sasuke always thought Naruto looked sexy in Kuri's clothes so Naruto did it to please him.

"Kuri-chan?" Sasuke asked softly.

"Hmm?" She mumbled.

"Can you change back to Naru-koi?" Sasuke asked.

"If I change you'll get Kyuubi-kun." She told him. Sasuke sighed and kissed her shoulder.

"Never mind then." Sasuke said before closing his eyes and imagining Naruto there. With that in his imagination he fell asleep easily.

* * *

**AN: **okay, so if it was confusing... Kuri and Naruko are the same person. Naruto needed a new job so he turned into Naruko, put on some makeup to hide his wisker marks and called himself Kuri. Except, after being Kuri for so long she eventually started to devolpe into her own personality. Kyuubi also comes out to play, but i don't have any Kyu/Saku in this story.


	2. Chapter 2

I DON'T OWN NARUTO! THERE IS BOY/BOY ACTION GOING ON IN THIS STORY.

yay chapter 2!

* * *

The next morning the bed was empty when Sasuke woke up. He sighed and got up and got dressed before heading out of the house. He walked slowly to the hokage's tower. He looked around at all of the people as he was walking. Naruto once told him that his favorite thing to do was sit in the window in his office and look down at all the villagers. Sasuke understood why. Wherever he looked he saw friends, lovers and families. Sasuke made it to the office and knocked softly.

"Yeah?" A boy asked while opening the door. Sasuke looked at Konohamaru.

"Is the hokage busy?" Sasuke asked. Konohamaru raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you supposed to be leaving soon?" He asked.

"Yes. Just coming here on some last minute business." Sasuke told him while holding up a report. Konohamaru nodded and stepped aside. Sasuke stepped into the room and Konohamaru stepped out and shut the door behind him, giving Sasuke and Naruto some privacy.

"You're leaving soon." Naruto said not looking up from his paperwork.

"Yeah." Sasuke said softly. "Just came by to give these to you." he said putting the reports on the desk.

"Something wrong, Uchiha?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing for you to worry about, hokage." Sasuke answered. Naruto looked up at him with worry in his eyes.

"Sasu-koi?" Naruto asked softly.

"I'm fine, Naru-koi. I'll see you when I get back." Sasuke smiled at him. Naruto grabbed his hand before he could walk off. Sasuke looked at Naruto as Naruto stood up and leaned over the desk. Naruto kissed him gently and lovingly.

"Be safe and come back soon." Naruto said.

"I promise." Sasuke kissed him.

"I love you, Sasu-koi." Naruto said against his lips.

"I love you too, Naru-koi." Sasuke smiled kissing him one last time before leaving. Sasuke was going on a standard mission that wouldn't take too long, but Naruto always worried about him. Naruto always felt bad sending Sasuke on missions. Not really for Sasuke's sake but because he always sent Sasuke on easy missions so he was never in danger. Naruto couldn't stand the thought of Sasuke possibly dying on a mission, but it wasn't exactly fair to everyone else that he sent on deadly missions. Naruto sighed and sat back down.

"He'll come back." Konohamaru said. Naruto smiled. He knew Konohamaru thought that he was afraid Sasuke would abandon the village again.

"Yeah, I know." Naruto said. His and Sasuke's affair was a secret. They were going to tell everyone until Kuri got caught going to Sasuke's house one night. They both knew they couldn't reveal Kuri's true identity so they just pretended that Kuri and Sasuke were together and Naruto was careful not to get caught going home because he didn't want the scandal. There was another knock on the door.

"You sure are popular this morning." Konohamaru said and opened the door. Naruto smiled when he saw Shikamaru at the door.

"Oi, Shikamaru, you're back already?" Naruto asked.

"Tsk, piece of cake." Shikamaru said taking a drag from his cigarette.

"I thought you stopped smoking." Naruto said. Shikamaru shrugged.

"I wish I could, it's troublesome. Cigarettes cost too much." Shikamaru said. Naruto laughed. Shikamaru set his mission report on the desk and Naruto handed him a few bills. "What's this?"

"Your new mission." Naruto smiled and Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "By some nicotine gum and quit smoking. The smoke makes me sick." Naruto said. Shikamaru laughed a little and nodded.

"Whatever you say, hokage." Shikamaru said and walked out of the office. As Sakura walked in.

"You think he'll actually quit?" Sakura asked when Shikamaru was gone.

"Nah. Last time I gave him money he just bought Choji something to eat." Naruto shook his head.

"I thought Ino put him on a diet." Sakura said. Naruto laughed.

"That's why Shika was the one to buy him the food." Naruto said. Sakura smiled and nodded. "Anyway, what did you need, Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, well, I was wondering if you would like to go to lunch with me." Sakura said. Naruto smiled is foxy grin.

"Like a date?" Naruto asked playfully. Even though he was secretly involved with Sasuke and Sakura was engaged to Kakashi didn't mean he had to stop harassing her for a date. Sakura laughed.

"I guess if you want to call it that." She said.

"What's this? You taking my fiancée out on a date?" Kakashi asked from the window. Naruto turned and stuck out his tongue.

"Don't be jealous, sensei." Naruto said.

"Kakashi, it's rude to eavesdrop." Sakura told him.

"Sorry. I wasn't spying I was just trying to help a little bird that was stuck in the window and," Kakashi started.

"Bull shit." Sakura and Naruto said at the same time.

'We all know you stalk Sakura waiting for her to be completely alone so you can jump her." Naruto said. Sakura blushed and Kakashi probably did too, but his mask covered it up.

"Kakashi, I'm sorry, but I need to talk to Naruto about something." Sakura said.

"Nothing bad I hope." Kakashi said.

"Not about you, dear, don't worry." Sakura smiled.

"Fine." Kakashi nodded. "But if you lay one finger on her, I'll rip your arm off." Kakashi told Naruto.

"Ugh, protective much?" Naruto asked. It was true; Kakashi was overly protective of his little blossom. But she was the prettiest girl in the village aside from Kuri but Kuri was also claimed by an Uchiha so no one even bothered to mess with her. So Kakashi had to protect Sakura from all the single men who might want to steal her away from him. Of course Kakashi didn't know that Naruto was Kuri and in a four-way relationship with the Uchiha and so he suspected Naruto of possibly trying to steal Sakura away.

"Come on, Naru-kun." Sakura said just to annoy Kakashi.

"You better bring her back right after lunch or I'll kill you Uzumaki. I don't care if you are the Hokage." Kakashi yelled at him as they walked out of the office.

"You do realize he's going to seriously maim me, right?" Naruto asked. Sakura smiled and shook her head.

"He'll have to get through me first." Sakura said.

"I don't know, unless you seduce him or something. But then he'd probably get mad at me seeing you like that or something. Kakashi's gone crazy after dating you. You remember when he hit Lee for looking at you the 'wrong way' and he wasn't even looking at you?" Naruto asked. Sakura smiled at that. It was one day when they were all out having lunch. Naruto, Sasuke, Lee and Neji sat on one side of the table and Kakashi, Sakura, Gai and Ten-ten sat on the other side. Sakura and Ten-ten were sitting next to each other. It was just about the time that Lee started to have a crush on Ten-ten and he kept looking at her but Kakashi had thought he was looking at Sakura and so punched him in the face in the middle of the restaurant. Kakashi was escorted out while Lee was taken out by medics.

"Yeah, he keeps thinking someone is out to sabotage him or something. I think after the wedding he'll be fine." Sakura said.

"Yeah, that's coming up pretty fast." Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, that's one of the things I wanted to talk to you about." Sakura said.

"One? What all did you want to talk to me about?" Naruto asked.

"Just stuff. You know catching up and all that." Sakura said.

"Sakura, you talked with me three days ago." Naruto said. Sakura smiled.

"Yeah. I know. But I like talking with you." She said. They reached the ramen bar and Naruto ordered. "So, about the wedding, I know you're doing it and everything, but can you also walk me down the aisle?" She asked. Naruto looked shocked.

"M-me? You w-want me to do t-that?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah. You know, cause my parents died and I always kind of thought of you as my brother. I want you to do it, please." Sakura said. Naruto was very shocked.

"Yeah. Y-yeah. I would love to, Sakura." Naruto nodded. Sakura smiled.

"Thank you, Naruto." She said. Their food arrived about that time and they started eating. When Naruto was finished with his first bowl he looked at Sakura, who had barely gotten through half of her bowl.

"What else did you want to talk to me about?" Naruto asked.

"How is Sasuke?" She asked softly. Naruto frowned.

"He's on a mission. Left this morning." Naruto said.

"How long?" Sakura asked.

"Not very, but I'll still miss him." Naruto sighed. Sakura was the only person who knew about him and Sasuke and she wasn't going to tell a soul because she didn't want to ruin either of her friend's already bad reputation.

"I understand that." Sakura nodded. "How are things with him though?" She asked. Naruto shrugged.

"Good I guess. He seemed upset this morning. But I don't know what it was about." Naruto said. Sakura frowned.

"When was the last time you were with him?" She asked.

"I'm with him every night." Naruto told her.

"No I mean you, Naruto. Not Kuri or Kyuubi, I mean when was the last time you, Naruto Uzumaki, were with him." Sakura asked. Naruto thought for a few seconds.

"A while I guess." Naruto said.

"Well, that's what he's upset about." Sakura said. Naruto looked confused.

"What?" He asked.

"The only times he has seen you recently was as the hokage when he was leaving on a mission. Don't you think it's kind of hard that the only time he can see you is when he's leaving you?" Sakura asked.

"But Kuri-chan and Kyuubi-kun," Naruto started.

"They're not you, Naruto. They're not his Naru-koi." Sakura told him. "Sasuke loves Kuri and Kyuubi, but he loves you the most. He loves them because they are a part of you but he loves you without them."

"I know." Naruto said softly and stared at his bowl of ramen. It was his third; he didn't even realize he ate a second bowl. "But he knows,"

"I know, Naruto." Sakura sighed. "He's going to love you no matter what. But sometimes he really just needs you and not them." She said. Naruto nodded. Unfortunately, Sakura didn't realize that it was easier said than done.

"Well, I'm done." Naruto said after finishing his third bowl.

"Only three today?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded.

"Unfortunately I have work to do. And I don't want to keep you away form Kakashi for too long." Naruto said. Sakura laughed and set down some money on the table. Naruto helped her stand and then they left.

"I'll see you later, Naruto." She said as she walked away and waved at him. Naruto made it back to his office and sat in his chair before Neji burst through the door.

"Naruto. Um, something came up in the Sand and Gaara wrote me a letter saying that I need to come immediately." Neji said somewhat awkwardly. Naruto Knew Neji and Gaara were lovers and so he smirked.

"Really? What kind of problem?" Naruto asked.

"Um, he said it was urgent." Neji said blushing slightly.

"Really? Perhaps I should read the letter so I'll know how many people to send." Naruto smirked as Neji turned bright red.

"I lost it. Sorry." Neji mumbled. Naruto laughed a little.

"Take Shikamaru, I'm sure Temari is in need of his assistance as well. But you two better be back in a week." Naruto said. Neji could have smiled but didn't.

"Thank you, hokage." He bowed and quickly left. Naruto sighed and looked over at Konohamaru who was looking very confused about why Neji came running out of the door.

"You are very popular today." Konohamaru said. Naruto nodded and leant back in his chair. He stared at the ceiling for a few seconds before sitting back upright.

"I guess I should get back to my work." He said picking up his brush and dipping it in the ink jar before writing up some more paperwork. Tsunade had left him with a lot of work, but with the help of his shadow-clones he got everything back in order after the first few months. Now he just had a regular amount of paperwork to do every day. But then he smiled. He could always use his shadow clones and finish the paperwork in just a few minutes and leave.

"I know that look. You're up to something." Kiba said walking into the office without even knocking.

"Kiba, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Shino and Hinata are out on missions and I'm bored out of my mind. I was hanging out with Shikamaru before Neji drug him off saying something about the sand." Kiba sighed. Naruto laughed.

"Let me finish this real quick and we can go spar." Naruto said. Kiba smiled. Naruto used his shadow-clones and was finished with all his paperwork very quickly. "If anything bad happens come find me. Other than that, just send everyone away." Naruto told Konohamaru as he and Kiba left.

"Right, boss." Konohamaru saluted. The two ninja went out to the training grounds and started their spar. After an hour or so they sat on the ground, breathing heavily.

"You were holding back." Kiba said while panting slightly. Naruto looked at Kiba and smiled.

"So were you." Naruto said. Kiba laughed.

"Not at the end though. You're a lot stronger than you look." Kiba said wiping some sweat from his face. Naruto grinned his foxy grin.

"Yeah, that's why I'm hokage I guess." Naruto said. Naruto looked up at the sky. The sun was starting to set and there was a faint like of orange and pink appearing. "I have to get going now. I'll see you later, Kiba." Naruto said standing up and running off.

* * *

**AN** sorry this is kind of one of those "day in the life of" things. it just kind of appeared of the page but it has to be there so sorry if you got bored. next chapter is better hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

I DON'T OWN NARUTO. BOY/BOY LOVE!

here's chapter 3

* * *

Naruto snuck into Sasuke's house without being spotted and changed into Kuri. He changed quickly and started to head out for work. She walked down the street and passed Ino's parent's flower shop.

"Kuri-chan!" Ino called out to her. Kuri stopped and turned to smile at Ino.

"Hello, Ino, how are you today?" Kuri asked.

"I'm doing well. How are you? I hears Sasuke went on a mission today." Ino said. Kuri nodded.

"Yeah, but he shouldn't be away long." Kuri smiled.

"It seems he's never gone on very long missions. Or dangerous ones for that matter." Ino said. Kuri shrugged.

"I haven't noticed." She said.

"Yeah, well if Naruto thinks he can get away with it, he has another thing coming. Can you believe him sending Choji away for a month long mission?" Ino asked. Kuri tried not to smile. Choji had specifically asked for that mission because it was in a town known for their sweets and also because he wanted to buy Ino a special engagement ring and was planning on proposing shortly after returning.

"Who knows why he does stuff like that." Kuri said.

"Yeah, well I went to his office today and that brat Konohamaru told me he was sparring with Kiba and then I went looking for them in the training grounds and found Kiba who said I just missed him. Then I went to his apartment but he wasn't there. I think he's avoiding me." She said.

"Maybe." Kuri laughed. "If I see him, I'll tell him you were looking for him. He usually comes and raids Sasuke's fridge when Sasuke is gone on missions so I'll probably see him later tonight."

"Sasuke trusts that pervert alone with you?" Ino asked.

"Sasuke trusts him with everything, more than anyone else." Kuri smiled.

"Are you sure you don't want me to hang out with you to protect you and stuff?" Ino asked. Kuri shook her head.

"No thanks. I'm a big girl and can take care of myself. Don't worry about me." Kuri smiled.

"Okay then. Have a good night." Ino smiled. Kuri smiled and waved as she started walking again.

"You too." Kuri smiled. She made it to the bar and started getting ready for it to open. The other girls talked around her and she listened but never joined in on a conversation. Most of the other girls talked about clients they were with the previous night or something similar to that. They didn't really want to hear about Kuri's nights with the village's sex god. And Kuri didn't really want to make them jealous.

"Yeah, he's really cute too. I saw him playing with the kids at the Academy the other day and he was so sweet." One of the girls were saying. Kuri became interested in that conversation. Naruto had been at the Academy the other day and was playing with the kids, but no one else was there.

"Who are you talking about?" Kuri asked. The other girls looked up at her, not realizing she had heard them.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, you know, the hokage?" One of them asked.

"Oh yeah, he's a great guy." Kuri nodded.

"I know you're going out with Sasuke Uchiha, but what do you think about Naruto? They're really good friends, right? So you have spent some time with him." Another girl asked.

"Yeah, he's awesome. And he's really cute and funny and strong and," Kuri started listing but then stopped. "Oh, sorry, he's interested in someone already though." The girls looked slightly disappointed.

"We could always change that." The first one said. Kuri laughed.

"You can try." She smiled.

"Well, Kuri, you know him. You should get him to come here one night." The second one said. Kuri shook her head.

"Sorry, girls, he's much too busy to come visit. Otherwise he would have a long time ago." Kuri said. The girls sighed and nodded. Kuri smiled and walked out into the bar. The first thing she saw made her freeze where she stood. Someone was in Sasuke's spot. She remembered the first night he came in. They had gotten together that night and whenever he came to the club he always sat there. It was like an unspoken rule that it was Sasuke's table and no one was allowed to sit there. But there was a large, ugly, hairy man sitting there. "Excuse me sir, this table is reserved at all times." Kuri said politely to the man. The man turned and looked her up and down. She wore skin-tight navy shorts with a whit button-down shirt tied up to reveal her stomach a black tie with a skull at the bottom and her hair was in pigtails with black bows in each one. The man smiled.

"What can you do about it, little girl?" He asked.

"I'm going to have to ask you to move to another table. This one is reserved." Kuri said trying to still be kind to the man.

"Well, the Uchiha ain't here so there's not much you can do about it. I would however, consider moving if you gave me a little something in return." The man said reaching down to pinch Kuri's ass. Kuri's eyes turned red. Kyuubi was not pleased that someone would talk to Kuri like that. Kuri reached down and grabbed the man's wrist before flipping him over the table and throwing him on the ground. She put her foot on the man's neck, her heel digging into his skin slightly.

"I asked you kindly to move. And if you ever touch me again I will tear your arm off." She growled at him.

"This guy giving you trouble, Kuri-chan?" One of the guards asked.

"No, we're good." Kuri said. She grabbed the man's drink off of Sasuke's table and poured it on him before letting him go and walking off. Other than that, the night went pretty smoothly. By the end of the night she just wanted to go home and go to sleep. She made it to Sasuke's bed before passing out. She dreamt of the first time she saw Sasuke at the bar.

**Flashback**

_She walked out into the bar form the back and froze. Sasuke Uchiha was sitting at one of her tables. The Sasuke Uchiha was sitting in the night club she worked at, at one of the tables she waited on. She pinched herself to make sure she was awake. She stood there for a minute or two. She had come in late and knew one of the other girls had been waiting on him previously but it was almost like the gods were saying 'here he is, take him.' Naruto had had a crush on him for a while. Kuri couldn't help but to stare at him. He was beautiful, everything about him screamed sexy and he knew it as much as everyone else did. She watched him for a few minutes as she served other tables, trying to get enough courage to go over there. Finally when she did she ended up getting drunk, going home, and having sex with him (as Naruto of course)._

_She liked having sex with him. It was so different having sex as a woman as Sasuke was always gentle with her. With Kyuubi it was rough and animalistic, with Naruto it was always unpredictable, and with her it was always gentle and loving. When she was found at his house it somewhat forced them to stay in their strange four-way relationship but poor Naruto could never be seen with him like she could, Kyuubi could never be seen period._

_It was hard because all Sasuke really wanted was to be with Naruto without being judged for it (even though he did love Kuri and Kyuubi) but he couldn't because everyone thought Sasuke and Kuri were together and no one knew Kuri and Naruto were the same person. Sometimes it felt like they weren't the same person. When Sasuke would look at Kuri and expect Naruto he always looked a little disappointed and Kuri never begrudged him for it. She understood it was really Naruto he was in love with and he loved her and Kyuubi because they were a part of Naruto. She knew when Sasuke was imagining Naruto instead of her. Kyuubi knew it as well. But they never said anything. It was like an unspoken understanding that Sasuke would always want Naruto the most and they lived with it._

**End Flashback**

* * *

**AN** it's short i know. this is the "day in the life of" for kuri i guess. i had to end here thought cause next chappie is sasu/naru smex.


	4. Chapter 4

NARUTO IS NOT MINE, JUST THIS STORY. BOY/BOY LOVE.  
congrats you made it to the lemon. yes i did say LEMON! this chapter is pure fluffy smutty sasu/naru goodness. flufy kitchen scene, sex with toppings and sexy baths. yay!

* * *

Sasuke smiled as he opened his front door. His mission was easy, but he was exhausted. He closed the door behind him and looked at the clock on the wall. He had about an hour before Naruto would get home. He could take a shower and fix them dinner so Naruto could eat before Kuri had to go to work. Sasuke took of his shoes and set his bag down and headed for his bedroom but stopped when he saw Naruto sleeping on the couch.

"Naruto?" Sasuke whispered almost unbelievingly. Naruto was laying on the couch in black sweat pants and a blue wife-beater with the Uchiha fan embroidered at the bottom. Sasuke walked carefully, not really wanting to wake his lover, towards the couch. He sat down on the empty space next to his waist and Naruto immediately turned on his side and curled around Sasuke. Sasuke smiled gently and ran his fingers through Naruto's hair. Naruto's eyes fluttered open and he looked up at Sasuke.

"Sas?" Naruto asked, his voice was a little scratchy because his throat was dry.

"Hey, Naru-koi." Sasuke said softly. Naruto smiled and looked up at him. Sasuke could tell Naruto was exhausted.

"You're back, Sasu-koi?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I'm back." He said and leant down to kiss Naruto. Naruto returned the kiss and pulled Sasuke so that he was on top of him. Sasuke looked down at Naruto.

"I missed you Sasu-koi." Naruto mumbled tiredly.

"I miss you, Naru-koi." Sasuke told him.

"It has been a while since it was just you and me, huh?" Naruto asked.

"We can always make up for that." Sasuke said pulling Naruto's shirt up to reveal his flat stomach. Sasuke kissed his stomach, making Naruto twitch a little.

"That tickles." Naruto laughed a bit. Sasuke smiled and lift the shirt more, revealing his ribs. Sasuke kissed his ribs a bit before pulling the shirt all the way off to reveal Naruto's chest. Sasuke kissed all over Naruto's chest almost as if he were reacquainting himself with it. "Sasu-koi." Naruto said softly. Sasuke looked up at Naruto.

"How about you stay here tonight?" Sasuke asked. He crawled up a bit and kissed Naruto's neck and jaw.

"Kuri-chan has work." Naruto said softly. Sasuke frowned and kissed Naruto on the lips. "You know I would love to stay here, Sasu-koi. But I can't, I have work." Naruto told him. Sasuke sat up a bit.

"What if I call in for you and tell them you can't come?" Sasuke asked. Naruto sighed and brought Sasuke down to kiss him.

"I don't know, Sasu-koi. We're supposed to be really busy tonight. The manager might not like it." Naruto said. Sasuke kissed him.

"I'll call anyway." Sasuke said. He got up and Naruto whimpered at the loss of contact. He realized it really had been a long time. He had thought that Kuri and Kyuubi were basically like him being with Sasuke, but it definitely wasn't the same. Sasuke came back with the phone and was dialing the number. He sat down on the couch and Naruto sat up and got behind him. Naruto wrapped his arms and legs around Sasuke's waist and leaned on his back, resting his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Sasu-koi, you don't have to," Naruto started.

"Yes I do." Sasuke said. Naruto sighed and bit Sasuke's shoulder. Not hard, it was just a habit he had somehow picked up. "Hello, this is Sasuke Uchiha, can I speak to your manager?" Sasuke asked when someone answered the phone. Sasuke started stroking Naruto's legs absent mindedly as he waited. "Hello, sir. This is Sasuke Uchiha. I'm calling on behalf of Kuri-chan. She won't be making it in tonight, I'm sorry." Sasuke said. Naruto could hear yelling from the earpiece. "Yes, I do understand that, sir. But trust me, she can't come in… No, I can't give her the phone… Because I don't want her puking on it… yes stomach flu or something… I will… thank you, sir." Sasuke hung up and leaned back on Naruto.

"Stomach flu?" Naruto asked kissing Sasuke's neck.

"Mm, had to think of something contagious. Otherwise he would have made you come." Sasuke mumbled. Naruto tightened his grip on Sasuke and started leaning to the side and pulling Sasuke with him until they were laying down. "How about tonight we have a nice dinner here and then watch some movies and then go back to the bedroom and have a little fun before we go to bed, hmm?" Sasuke asked.

"Sounds great." Naruto sighed snuggling against Sasuke's back.

"You sound tired, Naru-koi." Sasuke said turning slightly to look back at his lover. Naruto yawned.

"Yeah, I have trouble sleeping without you here." Naruto told him. Sasuke smiled and turned over to face him.

"Me too." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled sleepily at him. "I really miss you, Naru-koi." Sasuke said brushing some hairs out of Naruto's face.

"Me to, Sasu-koi. Me too." Naruto said kissing Sasuke. They weren't usually this gentle or tender with each other, but really it was the first time they had been like this in a few months so they were taking their time to just enjoy each other.

"I love you, Naruto. So much." Sasuke told him.

"I love you too, Sasuke." Naruto smiled and kissed him a little more forcefully than their previous kisses. Sasuke responded immediately and they both melted into the kiss. It was almost new to them, just like their first time. Sasuke broke the kiss to breathe, lifting his head slightly. Naruto pushed Sasuke's chin up even more, revealing his neck and Naruto started kissing his neck.

"Na- Naru-koi." Sasuke breathed out. "I need to get dinner started." Naruto paused but didn't take his lips from Sasuke's neck.

"Will we have dessert?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smirked.

"Whatever you want." Sasuke said. Naruto had a pretty bad sweet tooth, but they rarely had dessert. Dessert always meant sex with whip cream, various topping sauces and cherries. Naruto liked his 'Sasu-Sundays' and Sasuke liked his 'Naru-Sundays.'

"Okay, good." Naruto smiled. Sasuke kissed him and got up from the couch. He went into the kitchen and started pulling out things to fix. After a few minutes he felt Naruto tugging on his shirt.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"You'll get your shirt all dirty cooking. You should take it off." Naruto said innocently. Sasuke shivered slightly.

"I hate when you use that voice." Sasuke groaned as Naruto pulled his shirt off.

"Why?" Naruto asked in the same innocent voice.

"Cause you sound like a kid and it makes me feel like a pedophile." Sasuke said.

"I can't help it if you're a pervert." Naruto said huskily in Sasuke's ear. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and pulled himself flush against Sasuke's back. Sasuke moaned at the skin to skin contact. Naruto bit Sasuke's shoulder and he suddenly remembered why he usually cooked without Naruto around. Naruto always ended up getting him naked and covered in food. "Sasu-koi." Naruto said in his innocent tone again. His hands wrapped around Sasuke's waist and played with the button of Sasuke's pants.

"What, Naru-koi?" Sasuke asked finding it extremely difficult to concentrate on cooking with the very sexy blonde hokage hanging on him while using that voice.

"What if your pants get dirty?" Naruto asked.

"Oh no you don't. Every time I cook you do this. You make me all confused and end up taking my clothes off and then we end up having sex on the kitchen counter or table or floor or against the cabinets and last time I ended up in the sink somehow. We are not doing that this time. I haven't eaten for two days. I'm going to cook us a nice meal and then we can have crazy hot sex anywhere you want." Sasuke told him. Naruto pouted and looked up at Sasuke with his big blue eyes.

"But Naru-koi wants to play with Sasu-koi now." He said pitifully.

"Please, Naru-koi? Let me eat first and then we can play." Sasuke said. Naruto pouted and Sasuke wrapped his arms around him and pulled his lower lip into his mouth to gently suck on it. Naruto's eyes rolled back slightly. "I'll make us a nice romantic dinner so we can eat it in the den by the fire and curl up together while we watch a movie. Okay?" Sasuke asked. Naruto might have loved kinky sex in the kitchen, but he was a sucker for romantics. Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke's neck and shoulders.

"Sounds good, Sasuke." Naruto said softly.

"Good. But stay there, please." Sasuke said holding onto Naruto's arms to keep him against his back.

"Whatever you want, Sasu-koi." Naruto said kissing him more. Naruto held onto Sasuke as Sasuke cooked. Occasionally he would lay kissed on Sasuke's shoulders and neck, but mostly stayed there knowing how much Sasuke had missed being near him. When Sasuke had finished cooking Naruto helped him put the food on the plates and then they went into the den and sat on the floor. Sasuke leaned on the couch while Naruto put in a movie. As the movie started Naruto came and sat between Sasuke's legs and leaned back on his chest. Sasuke sighed contently and wrapped one of his arms around Naruto. His plate sat on the ground next to him. Sasuke started reaching down for his food when Naruto stopped him.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"I want to feed you." Naruto smiled at him. He turned slightly, but stayed between Sasuke's legs, and picked up the first little piece of food. Sasuke opened his mouth when Naruto pressed the piece against his lips. He smiled and sucked Naruto's fingers into his mouth as well. Naruto blushed and pulled his fingers out. "Teme. Don't do stuff like that."

"Aw, but you taste so good, Naru-koi." Sasuke said leaning forward a bit to kiss Naruto's neck. Naruto hummed appreciatively and stretched his neck to give Sasuke more room.

"You're the one who wanted to eat." Naruto moaned softly.

"Yeah." Sasuke said pulling away from Naruto's neck and allowing Naruto to feed him again. With Naruto feeding him, Sasuke decided to feed Naruto. After every few bights, however, they would get distracted and start making out with each other. They made it halfway through their meal before they got completely distracted and the food was forgotten.

"God, Sasuke." Naruto moaned softly as Sasuke straddled him while kissing his neck. Sasuke groaned softly and sat up a bit. "What?"

"I hate that I can't leave marks." Sasuke groaned.

"Well how am I going to explain them if I go into the office tomorrow. I'm not supposed to be involved with anyone." Naruto said.

"The tattoo on your ass says differently." Sasuke smirked. When they first started dating Sasuke wanted to make sure Naruto knew who he belonged to and so forced Naruto to get the Uchiha fan tattooed on his ass. They of course told the person it was because Naruto had lost a bet because they hadn't gone public with their relationship yet. Of course, Sasuke had also gotten the Uzumaki whorl on his ass as well.

"Don't forget what is tattooed on your ass as well." Naruto told him. Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto.

"You like that it's there because you seem to have this superiority complex." Sasuke said. Naruto laughed.

"Who wouldn't? I own the great Sasuke Uchiha's ass. How can I not love that?" Naruto smiled at him.

"It's a good ass to own." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled and slapped Sasuke's ass.

"Damn good ass to own." Naruto said. "Speaking of ass, I'm ready for dessert now." Naruto smirked up at Sasuke.

"Me too." Sasuke smiled down at Naruto. Sasuke quickly got up and pulled Naruto to his feet. They ran to the kitchen and looked through the fridge for whipped cream, hot fudge sauce, caramel sauce, strawberries and cherries. Once they got all of their supplies they looked at each other.

"Where to, Sasu-koi?" Naruto smiled.

"I'd say bathroom. Then we can take a bath together afterwards, Naru-koi." Sasuke smiled. Naruto's excitement grew ten fold. Not only was 'Sasu-Sundays' reserved specifically for Naruto, bathing together was also reserved specifically for him as well. After Kyuubi nearly tore the bathroom apart Sasuke decided only Naruto was allowed in there. Poor Kuri-can never even got a chance.

"Really?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Unless you don't want to." Sasuke said feigning impassiveness. Naruto hugged Sasuke the best he could with the various Sunday toppings and kissed him happily.

"Yay!" Naruto said happily before skipping off to the bathroom. Sasuke was close behind as well. They made it o the bathroom and Naruto was practically jumping around excitedly. It had been way too long since they had done anything like this.

"Come here, Naruto." Sasuke said plainly while setting the chocolate syrup and strawberries down. Naruto stopped and immediately was at Sasuke's side. "Lay down." Sasuke told him.

"Sasu-koi, are you going to do me first?" Naruto asked as he got on the ground.

"Yes, Naru-koi. We're going to do you first." Sasuke smiled kneeling down next to him. Naruto smiled and laid back on the tile. Sasuke moved to where he was kneeling over Naruto. "How long has it been since we've done this?" Sasuke asked. Naruto thought for a second.

"Much too long." Naruto said pulling Sasuke down for a mind blowing kiss. Sasuke moaned slightly into the kiss. Naruto was an excellent kisser. Maybe it was all the talking he did that made him so skilled with his tongue.

"God I missed you." Sasuke said into the kiss.

"Me too." Naruto told him. "Maybe I should come back more often."

"Please do." Sasuke said. He moved down to kiss Naruto's neck then chest then stomach before he reached the hem of Naruto's pants. "Well these will have to go."

"Don't tease me, teme. It's been way too long for that." Naruto growled. Sasuke smiled and pulled Naruto's pants and boxers off in one pull.

"Hn, guess it has been a long time." Sasuke smirked looking at Naruto's erection. Naruto was breathing heavily as he stared up at Sasuke.

"Sasu," Naruto panted. Sasuke smirked and reached for the whip cream. He dipped his finger in the tub and licked the cream off of his fingers moaning softly. Naruto whimpered as he watched Sasuke.

"You want some?" Sasuke whispered seductively.

'Yes please." Naruto nodded sitting up to look at Sasuke. Sasuke smiled and pulled up a glob of the whip cream with his fingers and put them into Naruto's mouth. Naruto sucked on Sasuke's fingers while Sasuke pushed him back on the floor.

"Keep sucking, Naru-koi." Sasuke said. Naruto groaned and nodded. Sasuke used his other hand to grab the chocolate sauce. He turned the bottle upside down and poured a nice amount on Naruto's stomach. Naruto hissed as the cold sauce touched his skin.

"It's cold." Naruto breathed out.

"Just wait a few more seconds and I'll heat you back up." Sasuke smiled taking his fingers out of Naruto's mouth to kiss him. Sasuke poured the caramel sauce on his stomach as well. Naruto groaned as Sasuke leant down and licked the sauces off of Naruto's skin. "Naru, you taste so good." Sasuke groaned.

"Gods Sasuke, don't stop." Naruto said gripping Sasuke's hair. Sasuke slowly licked the chocolate and caramel off of Naruto. "Sasu, please, I need you right now. No more licking." Naruto begged gripping Sasuke's hair tighter. Sasuke paused to look around the bathroom.

"Hold on just a second. Lube is in the bedroom." Sasuke said.

"No!" Naruto said grabbing Sasuke's arm. "I can't wait. Now, Sasu." Naruto said. Sasuke frowned.

"Naruto, it'll hurt like hell tomorrow." Sasuke said softly.

"Don't care." Naruto said crawling into Sasuke's lap. "Please." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded and pushed into Naruto. Naruto screamed out in pain and Sasuke froze.

"Naru," Sasuke said softly.

"Don't." Naruto cried. Sasuke stared at Naruto. Naruto was crying and Sasuke gently kissed all of his tears away.

"Just tell me when you're ready." Sasuke said.

"Just do it already." Naruto said shakily. Sasuke gave a testing roll of his hips. Naruto cried out again and held onto Sasuke tightly. Sasuke could feel the sauce that was still on Naruto rubbing against him.

"Naru, baby, are you," Sasuke started.

"I'm fine." Naruto snapped at him. Sasuke nodded. And gave another slow roll of his hips. He hadn't prepared Naruto at all and he hadn't used any sort of lubricant. He could feel something wet and sticky running onto his thighs where Naruto sat. He really hoped it wasn't blood, but knew it probably was.

"Naru, you're bleeding." Sasuke said.

"I know." Naruto breathed out. "I'll be fine, just start doing something. It hurts more with you just sitting there." Naruto told him. Sasuke kissed Naruto hard as he started slow thrusts. After a minute or so, Naruto wasn't in as much pain. "Sasu-koi. Faster, please." Naruto said holding tightly onto Sasuke. Sasuke obeyed and went a little faster. After a while Naruto was on his back on the floor and Sasuke was pounding into him frantically. Naruto chanted Sasuke's name like an mantra. Sasuke was close to losing his mind to the pleasure. Finally Naruto screamed out Sasuke's name as he exploded all over their stomachs, which were still covered with chocolate and caramel sauce. Sasuke followed closely after, calling out Naruto's name.

"You want to go again?" Sasuke asked. Still in Naruto, he laid down with his head on Naruto's chest, listening to Naruto's erratic heartbeat.

"Give me a minute and I'll have my Sasu-Sunday." Naruto said laughing a little. Sasuke smiled and sat up carefully, still not wanting to pull out yet.

"Lets get you cleaned up, huh?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto's dirty chest. Naruto smiled tiredly at him. Sasuke took a strawberry and ran it through the syrups leaving behind a mostly clean trail. Sasuke ate the strawberry and smirked at Naruto. "You want one?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded and let Sasuke drag another strawberry across his stomach and place it in his mouth. He tasted something that was definitely not chocolate or caramel. He looked down at his stomach and saw what it was and groaned softly. Sasuke smirked. "Taste like Naru-koi." He said using his finger to take a glob of it off of Naruto's stomach.

"Just cause you like it doesn't mean I do." Naruto told him. Sasuke laughed a bit. Naruto shifted to where Sasuke was no longer in him and Sasuke frowned. "But I do like Sasu-Sundays." He smiled reaching over for the whip cream and caramel sauce. He kissed Sasuke and stroked his member so that it would be erect. Sasuke moaned softly into Naruto's mouth. Naruto put globs of whip cream on Sasuke's chest and smeared it around with his hand.

"Naru?" Sasuke breathed out. Naruto held up his hand to Sasuke's face and Sasuke grabbed his wrist and started sucking and licking Naruto's fingers and hand. Naruto took the caramel and started pouring it on Sasuke's chest and down to his stiff member. Sasuke gasped when the caramel hit his member. "God, Naru-koi." Sasuke moaned.

"Oh, it's going to get better, Sasu-koi." Naruto smirked.

"I believe it." Sasuke gasped as Naruto took a long, slow lick from his belly button to his collar bone. "Gods, don't stop." Sasuke gasped. Naruto smirked and took another few licks before facing Sasuke's erection. He blew on it, making Sasuke gasp.

"Tell me what you want, Sasu." Naruto said.

"I want your mouth on me." Sasuke panted.

"Tell me what you need." Naruto smiled blowing on Sasuke's member a little more. Sasuke gasped and then groaned.

"I need your mouth on me." Sasuke pleaded with him.

"Whatever you say, Sasu-koi." Naruto said. Sasuke nearly screamed when Naruto swallowed him whole. It felt too good to be true. It had been far too long since they had done this. Sasuke was pretty sure he was dreaming at this point.

"Gods, Naruto. Tell me this is real." Sasuke gasped as Naruto went beck to licking his chest. Naruto groaned.

"I hope so." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled and pulled Naruto up for a passionate kiss. Naruto pulled away slightly just to stare into Sasuke's eyes for a few seconds.

"I missed you so much." Sasuke said softly.

"I know. Next time I won't be away fro so long." Naruto said. Sasuke sighed and shook his head.

"That's what you said last time." Sasuke said softly. Naruto frowned and kissed Sasuke gently.

"This time I promise." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded slightly. He knew Naruto would try to keep his promise, although he wasn't sure he would be able to. Naruto sat up slightly and looked down at Sasuke. "I'm in the mood for a bubble bath." Naruto said. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you going to finish?" Sasuke asked.

"How about you finish in the tub?" Naruto asked.

"Are you sure, you'll not be able to walk properly for a week as it is." Sasuke said. Naruto growled.

"Shut up and get the bath ready while I put all this downstairs." Naruto growled.

"It's a shame we didn't finish the fruit." Sasuke said. Naruto looked at him and smiled.

"I'll get us some champagne while I'm down there." Naruto smiled. Sasuke smiled and kissed him.

"Hurry back, I don't know how long I can wait." Sasuke mumbled against his lips. Naruto smirked and left with the syrups and whip cream. Sasuke found the bubble bath and started filling the tub. Naruto returned shortly with a bottle of champagne and two glasses. Sasuke poured the drinks and handed Naruto one.

"To a lovely night with the love of my life." Naruto smiled. Sasuke smiled.

"And to many more." Sasuke said clicking his glass against Naruto's. They drank a sip or two and then kissed gently.

"Tub's ready." Naruto said softly. Sasuke picked Naruto up and carried him to the tub. They Got in and immediately relaxed in the warm water. Sasuke turned Naruto to face him and grabbed a washcloth. He washed all of the leftover chocolate and caramel from his torso. Naruto grabbed the bowl of cherries and put one between his teeth. Sasuke looked at the cherry and instinctively leant forward to take the cherry out of Naruto's mouth with his own teeth. Naruto smiled and kissed him. He put another cherry in his mouth and Sasuke kissed him again to take it out.

"Naru," Sasuke breathed against Naruto's lips.

"Hmm?" Naruto hummed.

"I love you, so much." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled and kissed him hard.

"I love you too, Sasuke." Naruto said. Sasuke finished cleaning Naruto up and kissed him gently. "What's gotten into you, Sasuke? You're not usually this gently with me." Naruto said.

"It's you for the first time in months. I just want to show you how much I missed you." Sasuke said softly.

"I'm sorry, Sasu-koi. I promise, I'm not going months without seeing you again." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded and Naruto kissed him. "Okay, now let me clean you off." Naruto said softly. Naruto took the washcloth from Sasuke's hands and started to wash off the left over whip cream and caramel. Sasuke took the cherries and put one in his mouth. Naruto smiled and leaned forward to take the cherry out, sticking his tongue into Sasuke's mouth. They took things slowly and made sure everything they did showed the other just how much they were appreciated and loved. They took everything slow just to feel everything, savor every moment, and prove their desire and need for the other. After a round in the tub they got out and dried off. Sasuke picked up Naruto and carried him to the bed, noticing that Naruto was having a hard time just standing. They laid on their bed wrapped around each other and just enjoying the feel of the other's presence.

"Promise me that when I wake up you'll be here." Sasuke said so softly that Naruto barely heard him.

"I promise." Naruto said wrapping his pinky around Sasuke's. Sasuke smiled at the childish gesture, but knew Naruto meant it.

"I love you, Naru-koi." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled.

"I love you, Sasu-koi." Naruto said. Sasuke tightened his grip on Naruto and they fell asleep together for the first time in a long time.

* * *

**AN** yeah, i hope you enjoyed it. i thought it was pretty yummy but that's just my opinion.


	5. Chapter 5

DON'T OWN. YAOI. enjoy.

* * *

The next morning Sasuke woke up feeling something warm around him. He looked down to see sleepy blue eyes looking back at him.

"You stayed." Sasuke said softly.

"I promised." Naruto told him. Sasuke kissed hi forehead. "But now that you're up, I have to go. You know, the village needs me and all that junk." Naruto smiled. Sasuke frowned slightly.

"Come back tonight." Sasuke said softly.

"Okay." Naruto nodded and kissed Sasuke. Sasuke reluctantly released his lover and the blonde crawled out of bed and started getting ready for the day. Sasuke watched as the beautiful tan skin disappeared under black boxers and orange pants and black t-shirt. He watched closely as strong arms were put through the sleeves of the white hokage's robe. Then as long fingers were ran through messy blonde spikes just before they disappeared under the hokage's hat. Naruto didn't even look back at Sasuke as he left. He knew if he did, Sasuke would ask him to say and he would. He always did what Sasuke asked to keep him happy. "I'll see you later." Naruto called over his shoulder. Sasuke had the day off and decided that he would just stay in bed all day. But that was mostly because he knew if he went out all people would do is ask about Kuri and after that he would get bored and the only place he would go would be to see Naruto and that wouldn't be good.

Sasuke fell in and out of sleep during the day. Around noon he decided that he needed to fix something to eat. Grabbing a pair of boxers he pulled them on and went into the bathroom to wash his face off a bit. He saw the champagne glasses and empty bottle along with the empty fruit bowls they had had last night. Sasuke sighed knowing it would be a long time before they had a night like that again. The grabbed the empty dishes and glasses and took them all down to the kitchen. He made some food and went into the living room to watch TV while he ate. Shortly after finishing he fell asleep on the couch only to be woken up by something heavy on his lower back and something warm lightly touching his shoulders.

"Hn?" Sasuke asked looking back to see Naruto smiling down at him. "Naruto?" Sasuke yawned.

"Hey, Sasuke." He smiled.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked trying to turn over but Naruto wouldn't let him.

"Kuri's boss called and said she didn't have to go into work if she was still sick." Naruto said. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What do you think, Sasu-koi? Is Kuri still sick?" Sasuke grinned and nodded. Naruto smiled and leant forward to place a kiss between Sasuke's shoulder blades. "You seem tense, koi." Naruto said.

"Yeah, I have you as a lover." Sasuke smirked.

"I was going to offer a massage, but if you're going to be a bastard," Naruto said shifting to get off of Sasuke.

"No." Sasuke said reaching back to grab onto Naruto. "Please stay. A massage would be wonderful."

"After I massage you, will you do me?" Naruto asked.

"Can I take that the way my mind took that?" Sasuke asked.

"I hope you do." Naruto smiled.

"Then yes, when you're finished I'll do you." Sasuke smirked. Naruto was always good with his hands. He worked out every knot in Sasuke's back before kissing the spot where it had been. It took a while, Sasuke was much tenser than either one had anticipated. By the end of it all, Sasuke was numb and Naruto was tired. Naruto fell on Sasuke's back and laid there. Sasuke found Naruto's hand and intertwined their fingers before they both fell asleep.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said softly when he woke up a few hours later.

"Hmm?" Sasuke mumbles.

"I'm really hungry." Naruto said.

"Then make something to eat." Sasuke told him.

"I'd love to make us something, but you're gonna have to get off of me." Naruto said. Sasuke opened his eyes to look down at Naruto. Somehow they had ended up on the floor with Naruto on his back and Sasuke laying on Naruto's chest.

"Oh, sorry." Sasuke blushed and rolled off of Naruto.

"Naru, how long till Kuri has to go back to work?" Sasuke asked as Naruto walked into the kitchen.

"I don't know, she can probably go a week before she got into trouble." Naruto told him. Sasuke smiled. He got up and went into the kitchen.

"So it can be just you and me for a week?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure I guess." Naruto said.

"Please?" Sasuke asked. Naruto turned to look at him.

"Anything for you, Sasu-koi." Naruto smiled. Sasuke smiled. Naruto cooked them a meal and they ate but afterwards they just decided to watch a movie and go to bed. They were too tired form the previous night's activities to do anything else. The next morning Naruto was gone when Sasuke woke up. He sighed and got ready for his day. As he was stepping out of his house Shikamaru was walking up.

"Uchiha, the hokage has summoned us." Shikamru said. Sasuke nodded. They ran to the hokage's office and walked in.

"I'm sorry Sasuke and Shikamaru. An urgent mission came up and you two are the only people I have that can take it." Naruto said avoiding Sasuke's gaze.

"How long is the mission for?" Sasuke asked.

"You should head out within an hour. Details are in the mission report." Naruto said ignoring Sasuke's question. Sasuke felt a pang in his chest.

"How long will we be gone, hokage?" Sasuke asked a little harsher this time.

"Two to three weeks." Naruto said softly. Shikamaru saw Naruto flinch slightly and Sasuke tighten his fists.

"Thank you, hokage, I should go get prepared." Shikamaru said before leaving.

"Naruto look at me." Sasuke ordered. Naruto looked up at Sasuke with tears in his eyes. Sasuke frowned.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. You two are seriously the only people I have here that can go on an a-ranked mission. I don't want to send you but I have to." Naruto said.

"But this was supposed to be a week with just us." Sasuke said. "By the time I get back Kuri will be working again and you'll be too tired to come back for another year or something. I don't think I can do that." Sasuke said looking at him.

"I'm sorry Sasu, but what can I do?" Naruto asked.

"Quit being Kuri and ma-" Sasuke started.

"Naruto!" Sakura said coming into the office. "Neji's team is back from their mission, two are severely injured, one is in critical condition and the other didn't make it back." Naruto looked between Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke waved Naruto off knowing his hokage duties were more important than what he was going to say. Naruto would have said no anyway. Naruto and Sakura ran out of the room and Sasuke went to go prepare for his mission. Naruto and Sakura were at the hospital with Neji and his team for a few hours, Naruto being there for moral support mostly.

"So, what was Sasuke saying before I interrupted?" Sakura asked as they were walking out of the hospital.

"He was going to propose." Naruto said softly. Sakura stopped.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"I found a ring in his pants pocket a few months ago and he's had it with him ever since then. He was fiddling with it while he was talking. He said I should 'quit being Kuri and ma-'" Naruto paused. "Then you came in and he never finished his sentence but I know he was going to say 'marry me.'"

"Oh." Sakura said softly.

"I don't want him to propose, Sakura." Naruto said after a few seconds of slience.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Because I'm afraid that even if he loves me he'll eventually realize I'm not good enough for him." Naruto admitted softly.

"Naruto, you two have been together for three years almost. What makes you think he'll suddenly leave you after that?" Sakura asked.

"Because if we get married there will be no Kuri-chan or Kyuubi-kun." Naruto said almost yelling at her. "You think I don't know that he hates when they come home instead of me? You think I can't see when he's disappointed that I'm not there and then he imagines that I am? You think I don't realize that?" Naruto yelled at her.

"Naruto." Sakura said softly, trying to calm him down.

"The reason I stay away for so long is so that when the few times I'm actually there are the best times. So he'll stay in love with me and not get bored. I'm scared that without them he'll realize that he's not really in love with me and then he'll leave." Naruto said trying not to cry. Sakura wrapped her arms around him and let him cry. After a few minutes Naruto forced himself to stop. "God I'm so weak." Naruto said wiping his eyes. Sakura shook her head.

"Even strong people get scared." She said.

"I'm so scared. So damn scared." Naruto said. Sakura smiled and wiped Naruto's tears away.

"He loves you no matter what and he'll never leave you." Sakura said.

"How do you know?" Naruto asked.

"Three reasons. One, remember that fight against Haku on the bridge? He was willing to die for you, to give up his life's goal so that you could live and achieve yours. Of course he ended up living and then going after his goal, but it was still there, his desire for you to succeed. And really if he hadn't left, you wouldn't have gotten stronger and wouldn't have become hokage. Two, was he might have left but he came back. And he came back only for you and no other reason but you. Three, he's already left you once, why would he do it again?" Sakura asked. Naruto laughed a bit.

"I guess you're right." Naruto said.

"Of course I'm right. I'm the smart one out of the two of us." Sakura smiled. Naruto laughed. "Well, I have to go, Naruto. Kakashi is supposed to be getting back soon and I told him I would wait at the gate for him."

"Can I come?" Naruto asked. Sakura smiled.

"That would be great. It's not every mission that the hokage comes to personally welcome you back." Sakura smiled. The two walked to the gates and waited. Three weeks later found Naruto and Sakura in the same place but this time waiting for Sasuke and Shikamaru to return. They saw a figure on the horizon. Naruto's heart clenched. It was only one figure.

"Sakura," Naruto said softly.

"Everything is okay, Naruto." Sakura said noticing Naruto's nervousness. She held his hand as they watched the figure come closer. The could see that the figure had a body in it's arms.

"No." Naruto said softly as he started crying. Shikamaru was walking slowly with Sasuke's body in his arms. Sakura let go of Naruto to run out to Shikamaru.

"He's alive but just barely." Shikamaru told her.

"How did you," Sakura started.

"He was protecting me. Said something about Naruto and then the kunai knives hit him." Shikamaru said. Sakura looked at Naruto who was on the ground crying.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled at him. "Get your cry-baby ass over here and get Sasuke to the hospital." She yelled. Naruto looked up at her and nodded. He ran over and grabbed Sasuke from Shikamaru's arms and then disappeared. Naruto sat next to Sasuke's bed. He didn't leave for more than a minute to go to the bathroom.

"Naru?" Sasuke asked softly. Naruto looked over at him with wide eyes.

"Sas, hey." Naruto smiled as tears filled his eyes.

"How, how did I get here?" Sasuke asked feeling his throat was very dry.

"Shika carried you back. You've been out for a few days." Naruto said handing him a glass of water. Sasuke drank a few sips.

"A few days?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded.

"I thought I was going to lose you." Naruto said.

"Nah, you can't get rid of me that easily." Sasuke smiled. Naruto smiled.

"Oh, I was going to tell you that I quit." Naruto said. Sasuke looked kind of confused. "No more Kuri." He said.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I almost go fired and then I realized that I didn't need that job. It only frustrated me and made you sad so I quit. I've been only Naruto for two weeks now." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled and sat up.

"Naru, I have something," Sasuke started but Konohamaru and Sakura ran in.

"Naruto, you're needed in the hokage's office." Konohamaru said. Naruto sighed.

"Always an interruption, huh?" Naruto asked. "We'll finish this some other time." He smiled and walked out of the room with Konohamaru and Sakura.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Sakura asked.

"You know how much he hates waiting." Naruto smiled as they all walked to the hokage tower. Sasuke sat in the hospital bed and growled angrily. Every time he was about to ask something interrupted him. Sasuke decided that not this time. He was going to ask Naruto to marry him today if it was the last thing he did. Sasuke growled and got up. He noticed the cast covering his entire leg. Knowing Sakura would have a fit if he was walking around he grabbed a pair of crutches on his way out of the room. Before he headed to the hokage's tower. He was somewhat relieved the hospital had put him in shorts and a t-shirt, but he also figured Naruto had done that because Naruto hated seeing people in hospital gowns. He made it to the hokage's office and burst in without even knocking.

"Naruto, I have to talk to you." Sasuke said. Naruto was sitting on the front edge of his desk. Konohamaru was sitting in the chair behind the desk Sakura was sitting on the back edge of the desk with her back facing the rest of the room while talking with Kakashi. Kakashi was leaning against the back wall as was Shikamaru and Temari was speaking softly with him. Kiba and Akamaru were to the left with Hinata and Ino and Ten-ten talking quietly together while Lee stood next to Ten-ten. On the right was Neji, with Gaara and Kankuro. Shino was a little behind them talking with Iruka. Choji entered shortly after Sasuke had burst in with a bag of chips from the vending machine and went to stand with Ino. Sasuke stared at Naruto. Although it looked somewhat like they had been talking about something, it was almost like they were all waiting for Sasuke.

"Can it wait?" Naruto asked. Everyone stopped talking and looked at Sasuke. "We were kind of in a meeting." He said motioning to everyone.

"It can't wait. I've been waiting for five months. Every time I get enough courage or time to talk with you we always get interrupted. So I'm going to interrupt something instead." Sasuke said straightening up. The look in his eyes dared Naruto to tell him to leave.

"Then hurry up and say whatever it is so that I can get back to work." Naruto said with a slightly amused smirk.

"It's been three years. I love Kuri and Kyuubi, but it's you I'm really in love with. But you're always gone so long that I never have time to fully enjoy being with you. But now without Kuri or Kyuubi around I can finally ask you to marry me." Sasuke said in one breath. Naruto smirked.

"Sasuke, I did force all of our friends to show up here today for this, you better propose to me correctly." Naruto said. Sasuke bit his lip. He knew that they were all here waiting for him.

"I'd kneel but my leg is kinda in a cast." Sasuke said going over to Naruto. "And I left the ring at home because I didn't want to lose it on the mission." Sasuke said. Naruto laughed.

"That's okay." He said.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I love you with all my heart. Always have and always will. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and you alone. You're my rival, my best friend and my lover but I want to be able to call you my husband. Will you please make me the happiest man in the village and marry me?" Sasuke asked. Naruto frowned.

"I can't do that, Sasuke." Naruto said. Sasuke's eyes widened. "If I marry you, I'd be the happiest man in the village so you can only be the second happiest." He smiled. Sasuke laughed.

"Then make me the second happiest man and say yes." Sasuke said.

"Of course. Yes. I'd love to marry you." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto.

"I told you he'd proposed when he woke up." Konohamaru said.

"Yeah, but I was the one who said it's be better with all of us here." Sakura told him. Naruto and Sasuke ignored everyone else in the room. They couldn't care what was going on because they were engaged and were going to spend the rest of their lives together. They got married two months later. It didn't take long to prepare because Sasuke had already been preparing for their wedding for a year almost. Sasuke and Naruto lived happily together for the rest of their lives and occasionally Kuri or Kyuubi would come back to play with Sasuke. Yes, Sasuke had a wonderful life with his three lovers but mostly with his one true love, Naruto Uchiha. THE END.

* * *

**AN** yay, that's the end. review. good? bad? love it? loath it? i don't care just review please.


End file.
